


Long Time No See

by adventuresofmeghatron



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofmeghatron/pseuds/adventuresofmeghatron
Summary: Commander Cullen is startled when he comes face to face with the Champion of Kirkwall, years after her disappearance following the destruction of the Kirkwall Grand Cathedral.





	Long Time No See

“Knight-Commander,” the breathless greeting came from the woman who had suddenly appeared, leaning nonchalantly, in his doorway. Cullen felt a whip of shame and annoyance with her words. He’d set his men straight from day one: he was Commander of the Inquisition, not a stooge of the disbanded Templars. His eyes snapped to hers, and a cold wave of emotion numbed his anger, like a bucket of ice water to a candle.

“ _Champion?_ ” Of all the people he’d anticipated, hers was the last face he thought he’d see. She was familiar, but foreign all at once. He once-short brown hair now framed her face in long, wavy tresses. The tattoos that used to decorate her face had been wiped away entirely, and the arrogant, self-assured glint her eye was now dulled to only the hint of a spark. Her smile was friendly, but tired.

“Well, I’m not really a Champion anymore. Not these days, anyway.”

“And I’m not Knight Commander,” Cullen sighed. “Where did you--”

“Rivain, for a time, and then Antiva. Fenris and I stayed with Isabela. She’s built up quite a fleet now.”

“What made you leave?”

Hawke shrugged ruefully. “I drank too much and didn’t care enough. I stopped drinking and started caring again.” She tilted her head curiously, eyeing his hands as they clenched at the desk in front of him. “A little bird told me I’m not the only one trying to get sober.”

“How did you--”

“Varric.”

“How did he...oh, nevermind!”

“Look, _Commander_ , for what it’s worth, it’s an honorable thing you’re doing. Anyway, I wanted to come and say hello now that I’ve joined the cozy little family---”

“ _Joined?_ You do realize we had people looking for you for years?”

Hawke frowned deeply. “Even if you had found me, I wouldn’t have been who you were looking for. You wanted the Champion of Kirkwall, and -- well...it doesn’t matter. Now I’m here.”

“Now you’re here,” Cullen replied evenly. She might have the same face, but even in the short span of their conversation, it was clear this was not the Hawke he’d remembered. He recalled her galavanting about hightown, Varric, Fenris, and Isabela in tow...and that mage, the murderer, with his arm around her waist…

“Mages aren’t people like you and me,” he’d told her, before even realizing she was one herself.

But it was Hawke, all of those years, protecting the common people while Orsino and Meredith played their dangerous games. And it was Hawke who drove the knife through her lover’s heart when he’d committed the unspeakable.

“I never got a chance to thank you, for helping us against Meredith...and for letting us leave afterwards.”

Cullen smiled softly. “And I never got a chance to thank you for helping me realize Meredith’s madness. I only wished I had done so sooner. I had...harsh views towards mages and magic. I know better now, and that’s in no small part due to you.”

Hawke flushed slightly, but a moment later, the familiar smirk was on her face. “I do what I can.” She turned to leave.

“Have a nice night, Champion. You might not feel like one, but I still remember what you did for Kirkwall.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but ‘Hawke’ will be just fine, Commander. Or better yet - call me Meila. That’s my name. You know, sometimes, I’m convinced nobody actually knows it!”

Cullen chuckled. “Very well. Until next time...Meila.”


End file.
